Don't Play With Your Life
by Kanzelra
Summary: Tu es chez toi, seul, dans le noir. Et tu ne vois pas les créatures dans les ténèbres qui t'entourent.


Il est déjà très tard dans la nuit, mais tu ne dors toujours pas. Tu t'en fiches, c'est les vacances. Tu n'as pas sommeil et tu n'arrives pas à lâcher ta console de jeu. Au bout d'un moment, un besoin pressant te pousse à descendre de ta mezzanine. Tu te diriges vers les toilettes tout en continuant ta partie. Pas besoin de regarder où tu vas, il fait noir et tu connais le chemin par cœur. Tu sais exactement à quel moment t'écarter pour te pas trébucher sur la plante en pot qui traîne dans le long couloir.

Tu n'allumes pas la lumière et t'éclaires avec l'écran de ta console. Même lorsque tu as fini, tu restes assis pour finir ton niveau. Pendant ce temps, tu n'as pas conscience des dizaines de paires d'yeux qui t'observent dans la minuscule pièce. Tu finis par perdre et tu profites de cette pause pour sortir. Tout en te lavant les mains, tu gardes un œil sur l'écran de ta console posée à coté de toi pour voir ton score. Pas terrible. Tu recommences une partie. Tu retraverses le couloir, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Pour rejoindre ta chambre, tu passes devant plusieurs pièces plongées dans le noir dont les portes sont restées ouvertes. Tu n'as pas conscience des bras qui en sortent pour essayer de t'attraper au passage.

Tu regagnes ta chambre et grimpes dans ton lit. Alors que ton pied quitte le dernier barreau de l'échelle, tu n'as pas remarqué la main noire et déchiquetée qui a failli saisir ta cheville. Les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles pour entendre la musique de ton jeu vidéo, tu n'entends pas les monstres sous ton lit qui grondent, menaçants. Tout ce qui occupe ton esprit, c'est ton jeu vidéo. Tu adores ce jeu. Il s'appelle « Don't Play With Your Life ». Tu ne comprends pas le rapport du titre avec le jeu, mais c'est plutôt marrant. Le héros est un petit garçon qui doit essayer de sortir de chez lui sans se faire tuer par les monstres qui vivent dans sa maison. Il n'y a aucun moyen de se défendre, on peut juste fuir et se cacher dans les placards. A chaque niveau, il y a plus de monstres, moins d'endroits où se cacher, et plus de distance à parcourir.

Tu joues encore un moment, mais les yeux commencent à te piquer. Tu éteins alors ta console et tu tends le bras pour la poser sur l'étagère. La créature sous ton lit en profite pour t'attraper le poignet. Tu hurles. Mais c'est trop tard.

Tu te réveilles. Tu es dans ton lit, il fait encore nuit. Tu es soulagé. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu regardes par la fenêtre. Le ciel est dégagé mais on ne voit pas la lune. Bizarre. Tu essayes de te rendormir, mais il y a des bruits dans la maison. Tu décides de te lever pour aller voir, quand tu remarques quelque chose. Ta console de jeu. Par terre, cassée. Comme si on l'avait fait tomber. Comment est ce arrivé ? Tu l'as pourtant bien posée sur l'étagère… Et puis tu te rappelles ton rêve.

Quand la main t'as saisi le poignet, tu as lâché ta console sur le coup de la surprise.  
Tout à coup tu te sens mal. Et si tu n'avais pas rêvé ? Tu regardes autour de toi mais tu ne vois aucun monstre dans ta chambre. En tremblant, tu te diriges vers le couloir pour vérifier la source des bruits. Tu passes la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, puis tu sors. Tu remarques soudain que le couloir n'est pas celui dont tu as l'habitude. Puis tu entends un grognement sourd. Par réflexe, tu te caches dans le premier placard que tu vois. Pourtant il n'y a pas de placard chez toi à cet endroit. Pas le temps de te poser des questions, les grognements se rapprochent.

Tu entrouvres la porte pour voir ce qui se passe. Une silhouette inhumaine passe près de toi sans te voir et s'éloigne. Tu es pétrifié. Tu n'oses pas sortir, mais ton corps ne t'obéit plus et tu sors contre ta volonté. Tu t'enfonces dans la maison. Cette fois c'est sur, ce n'est pas la tienne. Mais comment es-tu arrivé là ? Tu tentes de reprendre la contrôle de toi même, mais c'est comme si tu étais télécommandé, tu ne décides rien. Tu marches au hasard dans cette maison inconnue quand un cri retentit dans ton dos. Tu te retournes vivement et te retrouves face à face avec une créature hideuse. La peur te tord le ventre. Tu essayes de crier, mais à la place, tu prends la fuite. Tu entends la chose derrière toi qui te poursuit.

Pendant que tu cours, un coin de ton cerveau comprend ce qui ce passe, mais tu refuses de l'admettre. Tu trébuches et tu t'étales de tout ton long. La créature se penche sur toi. Elle a des mains noires, sinistres, déchiquetées. Alors qu'elle se penche sur toi, le titre de ton jeu vidéo prend alors tout son sens. « Don't Play With Your Life » : ne joue pas avec ta vie…


End file.
